El Guardian De Shouko
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Drespues de la victoria, y con el corazon roto decide irse a terminar sus estudios en fimuzuki academia, y de paso estar en casa de su nueva cuidadora de la familia kirishima, como el guardian de shouko, lean y revisen


**Hola chicos aqui con una historia crossover sin luchas ni peleas con alguna faccion, es como una historia de amor.**

 **demos inicio, no soy dueno de baka to testo y high school dxd**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA CHICA DE PELO MORADO Y SU CORAZON ROTO**

Nos encontramos en camino a fimuzuki japon, en un intercambio de estudiantes, sanawa tomoya el actual heroe del inframundo acepto eso, por varios motivos, la chica que amo lo engño con otro chico, y la otra, fue el momento indicado para olvidarla, despues de todo lo que hizo por ella y sus amigos nunca ella fue correspondido para poder olvidarla y tambien olvidar todo eso de peleas y todo ese tipo de confrigtos, todos merecian descanso y es la unica cosa que podia despues de un corazon roto.

Tomoya: por fin puedo vivir una vida como debio ser (sonrie ahora despues de muchas batallas)

Rip: (es cierto, despues de todo ya no nos concierne esto!) (exclamo alegre el drago sonriendo a su portador)

Tomoya: escuche que fimuzki, es una academia que ocupan avatas en guerra de clases, de un modo me hubiera gustado que asi se resolvieran las guerras de ese modo (sonrie mirando su nota de ingreso aula clase A)

Rip: (concuerdo contigo compañero, en fin debemos vivir ahora como persona normal) (con calma y pereza) (despues de todo debo dormir me despiertas cuando aya peligro) (empezo a dormise, su portador sonrie)

Tomoya: no te preocupes rip, descansa todo el tiempo te lo mereces (sonrie mientras mira la ventana y visualiza la ciudad de fimuzuki) una nueva vida en esta ciudad eh bueno, a si me agrada)

 **Academia fimuzuki**

Mientras que le joven dragon esta de llegada a la ciudad, la academia esta celebrando la apertura de un nuevo semestre, pero tambien la banda de la clase F y las populares de la clase A tubieron varios probremas, yuuji sakamoto dejo a shouko, kouta dejo a aiko, sus motivos eran claros para ellas, akishia youshi dejo por igual a minami y a himeji mizuki, ellos prefieren vivir solo sin tener que lidiar con ellas, ellas lo tomaron con un dolor y decidieron no hablar nu nca desde el nuevo inivcio de semestre, el peliblanco llego directamente a la academia para iniciar sus estudios en la clase A, despues de una breve conversacion del maestro entro y empezo a hablar para que el nuevo estudiante entre.

Maestra: bienvenidos a nuevo curso escolar, y tambien demos la bienvenida a un chico de intercambio de la academia kouh, puedes pasar por favor (sonrie la maestra mientra que el entra y escribe su nombre)

Tomoya: homa mi nombre es sanawa tomoya tengo 15 años y soy nuevo en la ciudad como en la academia me gusta aprender este tema de las peleas en clase (sonrie y hace un arco de bienvenida)

Maestra: puede sentarse detras de kirishima-san (le indico y se sento a estudiar)

Shouko: (mente/ _ese chico no se ve inteligente pero no debemos subestimar a nuestros compañeros de aula, tal vez en unos dias inicien las EIB_ ) (penso la pelipurpura)

 **Descanso**

Las clases terminaron, tomoya se dispuso a comer en paz su obento, en la azotea, sube y no hay nadie entonces se sienta y come su comida, pero en eso entran dos chicos, uno tenia una caja mienras que la otra es su compañera de clase el chico camino se sienta en otro lado para no molestarlos pero escuchara la conversacion en paz.

Yuuji: te cite aqui, shouko recuerdas lo que te dije de que ya no podemos ser novios? (pregunta el castaño)

Shouko: si, te entiendo quieres tiempo a solas (con quebrantes palabras le responde)

Yuuji: tamnbien te devuelvo esto (le entraga la caja a su ex novia)

Shouko: pero yuuji, pense que la cuidarias aunque no seamos novios (al vorde del llanto)

Yuuji: ya no me impora ese royo del amor y nada de eso, lo ciento y entiende (se voltea y se va, dejando caer de rodillas a la pelipurpura)

Tomoya se contubo a golpearlo, esa chica, su compañera de clases ama mucho a su ex-novio y asi la dejo, por otra cosa la chica con el corazon roto llora desconsolada, el salio y miro lo deprimente que esta ella.

Tomoya: estas bien? (pregunto el joven)

Shouko: (seca sus lagrimas) estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupacion (sonrie falsamente)

Tomoya: vamos dime, no soy alguien por burlame de ti, pasastes mal rato, si quieres te acompaño a u casa para que asi te sienas mejor (propuso el chico)

Shouko: gracias por decirlo, estare bien (se levanta y se va a su aula)

Tomoya: no puedo negar que fue cruel de su parte (miro a donde se fue su compañera, y tambien se dirigio a su misma aula que ella)

Mientras regresa a su aula, miro a otra compañera de clases que no podia caminar, noto que esta cojeando y decide ayudarla.

Tomoya: quieres ayuda? (pregunto el peliblanco a la peliverde)

Aiko: me parece bien, gracias por la ayuda (agradecida es ayudada por el asia la enfermeria)

Tomoya: de que despues de todo debo ayudar a mis compañeros de clase (sonriente como siempre ayuda a la mujer asia loa enfermeria y la dejo)

 **Despues de clases**

Las clases terminaron y el es dispuesto a irse a su nueva casa cerca de la academia, el chico mira que el cielo se pone naranjo y antes de poder irse a su casa se fue al supermercado a comprar la cena de hoy y de ahi partio a su casa pasando por el parque donde esta su casa se sento por unmomento a mirar a las parejas romaticas, niños y niñas jugando con sus padres, era un momeno de paz, despues de pensarlo se dispuso a irse cuando miro a la de pelo purpura pada enfrente suyo.

Tomoya: eh, que sucede? (pregunta confuso)

Shouko: no es nada, pero e vez lleno de paz como si pasastes miles de problemas (miro ahora su compañero)

Tomoya: solo dire que pase tantas cosas que no puedo contarte, ya que son asuntos confideciales, solo te dire que soy alguien digno de confiar (sonrie y mira la direccion de su casa)

Shouko: deja ver esa direccion, me dijeron que hoy viene un guardian a cuidar mi casa y de mi (con tranquuilidad)

Tomoya: oh ya veo, entonces tu eres shouko kirishima, es un placer como me conoces soy sanawa tomoya guardian a su cuidado, espero ser util para usted (hace un arco de servicio)

Shouko quedo imprecionada al saber que su compañero de clases sea el guardian que le llamo sus padres, pero ella sabra que es el mayor heroe del inframundo o ocultara su identida como el hakuryuutei?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **UN MOMENTO DE CONTAR MI HISTORIA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
